Zia Rodriguez
Zia Rodriguez is a major protagonists of the 2018 sci-fi adventure film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. She is a member of the Dinosaur Protection Group and its in-house paleo-veterinarian. She is portrayed by Daniella Pineda. Background Zia Rodriguez grew up in Seattle with a pet cat named Kizzy. Zia spent her childhood looking after animals and studied pre-veterinary medicine at Berkeley. She dreamed of working at Jurassic World park in the dino-healthcare field. However, she never set foot on Isla Nublar because it's not long after accepting an internship at the park, Masrani Global Corporation and InGen created the Indominus rex and the Isla Nublar Incident 2015 occurred.Welcome to the DPG Some time later, she joined the DPG and became its dinosaur biology expert. Though never having seen a dinosaur in person before, Zia not only hoped to be able to study and work on the animals once the group had accomplished its goal of rescuing them from their exploding home, she hoped to fulfill her ambition of bringing the subject of dinosaur health to the public and teach people about it. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Zia goes to Isla Nublar with Claire Dearing, Owen Grady, and Franklin Webb. She ventures through Nublar's jungles with Owen as he tracks Blue, but it turns out to be a double-crossing. After Blue is shot by a soldier, Zia is taken captive by the mercenaries so she can operate on Blue and Owen is tranquilized. Zia performs emergency surgery on the raptor, pulling a bullet from her hide and giving her a transfusion of Tyrannosaurus Rex blood taken from Rexy with the help of Claire, Owen, and Franklin who managed to escape the island. Soon after, Zia is brought to Lockwood Manor, where the captive dinosaurs were to be sold, and chained to Blue's cage by Henry Wu. She is rescued from Wu by Franklin Webb, who disguised himself as a scientist. Zia lets Blue loose on two unsuspecting guards. In the ensuing fray, a container of hydrogen cyanide is breached, which threatens to kill all the dinosaurs in the manor's sub-basement. Zia tries to help Franklin save the dinosaurs from being poisoned by the gas, but both are unsuccessful. So, Maisie Lockwood, opens the cage doors and frees the dinosaurs despite Owen’s warning. Zia and Franklin travel to an unknown destination offscreen. Personality Zia's college years at Berkeley, surrounded by misogynists male peers, shaped her into a tough and occasionally short-tempered woman. As seen when she confronted Wheatley and teased Franklin, she have low tolerance to patronization and annoyance. Some of her most profound assets, other than medical knowledge and high intellect, are her bravery and level-headedness. She showed courage and self-confidence even at the face of a whole squad holding her at gunpoint, knowing very well that they need her to keep Blue alive. Wheatley pretended he's shrugging her threats, warning her about the consequences of Blue's death, but deep down he knew she have the upper hand. Despite her impatience and short-tempered, Zia was showed to be a caring woman who's always willing to lay a hand. Shortly after escaping from Doctor Wu, aided by Franklin, she gently squeezed Franklin's face in a sisterly manner, and showed she cares about Franklin more than she'll ever admit. When she and the rest of the group looked in horror at the slow suffocating dinosaurs, she was the first one to give Maisie a comforting hug. Trivia * It was revealed that Zia was supposed to be a lesbian, but was cut in the film. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless